


Fortune

by circuscrow



Series: Making Magic [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circuscrow/pseuds/circuscrow
Summary: It's Hinata's first holiday as a human and in between the festivities he thinks about the upcoming year.





	Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for continuing to support this series. I love writing it and I love that you are out there reading it.

“This is awful, Kageyama.”

Kageyama only hummed in response.

“The actual worst.”

“I know.”

“I’m dying.”

“No you’re not.”

“You’re so mean, Kageyama.”

Kageyama signed in exasperation.

This had been going on the entire morning.

Cleaning the home was common practice for the Winter Solstice, it was how witches got a fresh start for the upcoming spring. Now that Hinata was physically living in the house, Kageyama insisted that Hinata help with chores, especially since he claimed that he’d been human long enough to do them. And it _was_ the actual worst. It didn’t matter that the comfortably small cottage was kept relatively clean, Hinata had never cleaned a day in his life.

“It’s just dusting, it’s really not a big deal,” Kageyama argued boredly.

The sound Hinata made was a cross between a groan and a whine.

“I could have you clean the toilets.”

Looking to him in wide eyed horror, Hinata passionately whispered, “ _No_.”

“Then stop complaining. Here, just- ” Rooting around in the closet produced a broom, it looked decades, maybe even centuries older than it actually was. “Try sweeping for a while. You understand how to do that, right?”

Sticking his tongue out, Hinata answered, “I know what sweeping is.”

“Good. I’ll go take care of the bathroom since you’re so scared of it.”

Brooms had many uses in magic, sweeping being the major one. It was the most straightforward way of cleaning out built up magic, by simply sweeping it away. Kageyama had lots of brooms, all of them hand made with different designs and purposes in mind. Even when Hinata finished sweeping (Kageyama wasn’t there to complain to, so it got done quickly), he was still contemplating broom when Kageyama came back from the bathroom.

“Have you ever thought about Handfasting?” Hinata asked before Kageyama had a chance to say anything.

“Handfasting?”

“Have you?”

“Where did this come from?” Kageyama’s expression made him look like Hinata asked a much more complicated question.

“It’s-” Hinata lost his nerve and was quickly becoming embarrassed, did he even have a right to ask that sort of thing? “It’s not weird, if you have. Most people do it and I- I just…” He trailed off, clutching the broom tighter.

Kageyama walked forward and gently took the boom without a word and still didn’t speak as he put it back in the closet. Hinata thought he wasn’t going to say anything, which would be fair, when he finally got an answer. “I have. Thought about it, I mean. Everyone has, probably. I just… More recently I never thought I’d find someone. That I could Handfast with.”

Hinata let the full meaning of what Kageyama said sink in before asking his next question. “If you found someone, and could, would you?”

They looked at each other for what felt like a long time, it was almost like Kageyama was appraising him, or maybe just the question. “I don’t think I’d mind,” he answered softly. There was another long silence as Hinata thought about his answer. “Come on, we’re done with the cleaning, so help me in the kitchen.”

The heavy atmosphere quickly faded as soon as Hinata started to make a disaster out of the food they were making. When he found out they had to make a dish for the coven’s Winter Solstice party, Hinata insisted they make pork buns. Unfortunately, Kageyama had never made pork buns, and Hinata didn’t even know how to cook. As much fun as they were having throwing flour at each other and no matter how many ruined herbs Hinata could regrow, he was a more of a hindrance than a help. When he dropped the pork on the ground, Kageyama kicked him out of the kitchen, telling him to wrap presents instead.

That endeavor was no more successful and a lot less fun, paper folding and Hinata just didn’t match up, at least not with his still improving motor skills. Kageyama came running into the living room when Hinata screamed at his first ever papercut and grumbled the entire time he cleaned the miniscule cut and put a bandage on it.

“Can’t you just heal it?” Hinata whimpered.

“There’s not point for something that small, it’ll heal on its own by tomorrow.”

“But this is the worst, Kageyama!”

“I thought cleaning was?”

Hinata looked deathly serious, “No, this is.”

Kageyama gave into Hinata’s wishes and healed his finger, grumbling how they were going to be very late to the party.

And they were.

Once the pork buns were cooked and the presents wrapped, they loaded everything into the car (“But why can’t we take the broom?” “We can’t carry all this on a broom.” “Don’t you have something that can hold everything?” “There’s no point if we have a car, dumbass.”) and a promise to go broom riding later, they were off to Suga’s and Oikawa’s house. It wasn’t just their home, but a communal place for the entire coven, and where all the holiday parties were held. While the Halloween party was wild enough for Kageyama to skip, the Winter Solstice party was more traditional with feasting, gift giving, and socializing. When they walked in, their arrival was announced by Hinata running in to greet everyone. Daichi came to help Kageyama with the food and Hinata only returned to retrieve the presents for their friends. They didn’t get presents for everyone in the coven, no one could, they’d go broke if anyone tried, so presents were only exchanged between mentors, mentees, and closest friends.

They were already late so it wasn’t long before dinner started. Copious amounts of food were set up buffet style and free for the taking. Hinata nearly ate himself sick from only his first helping, eating really was one of his favorite human things, even when he did need to lie down afterwards. Hinata wasn’t alone, he was lucky enough to get the couch so Bokuto was draped over the coffee table and Lev sprawled out on the floor.

When he recovered, there was a bonfire outside where even more witches were gathered around, dancing and talking and fortune telling. That was another big part of the Winter Solstice, getting divinations for the upcoming year. Witches had out their rune stones, tarot decks, tea leaves, scrying mirrors, and whatever else they used to gain insight on the future and were surrounded by others waiting to see their fortunes. One witch in particular caught Hinata’s eye.

“Kenma!”

The witch jumped at the sound of his name, nearly dropping the cards he was shuffling. “Hi, Hinata,” he greeted so softly it was almost a mumble.

“Are you doing readings? Can you do mine?” Hinata asked excitedly, sitting down in front of him. Kageyama did tarot readings, but rarely, rare enough that Hinata had never gotten one.

“Uh, sure. What do you want to know?”

“I don’t know.” Hinata actually didn’t have a clue how readings worked, during past celebrations that he’d been to, he’d always take part in other things. “What’s my year going to be like?”

Kenma nodded as he thoroughly shuffled the cards again. “I’ll do three card spread, is that okay?”

“Perfect!”

Kenma laid out the first card, The Fool.

“Is it making fun of me?” Hinata asked, offended.

“Maybe? The cards aren’t above mocking people.” Hinata felt his own incredulity growing when Kenma quickly added, “Cards can mean a lot of things, so let’s see what the others say.”

The next was the Prince of Cups.

“See? It’s not making fun of you,” Kenma pacified.

“What’s that one mean?”

“Hang on.”

The last card was the 2 of Cups.

Both of them were silent for a while, Kenma contemplating the cards while Hinata eagerly waited.

Pointing to the first card, Kenma explained, “The Fool is obvious, you’re human now, and still learning how to do that, and it’s hard for you.

Nodding, Hinata confirmed, “It is hard. Today I got a papercut.”

Kenma hummed sympathetically and moved onto the next one. “The Prince of Cups says that you’ve been having a lot of help from someone.”

“Kageyama!”

“Yes, exactly. But also … and with the last card … Are you and Kageyama dating?” Kenma asked shyly.

“Dating? What’s that?” That was a word Hinata had never heard before.

“It’s like, you like each other. Romantically.”

“Oh, you mean courting?”

“Yeah, that’s another word for it.”

“Then yeah, I guess we are. … So is this about cour- uh, dating?”

Kemma continued his explanation. “The deck thinks that you and Kageyama are going to have a good year together. That Kageyama really likes you. The 2 of Cups mean that you’ll become closer, that you’ll do things together that you haven’t been able to do before when you were a spirit.”

“What kind of things?”

“Like…” Kenma was at a loss for words. “Romantic things I guess? Whatever you want, really…”

There was another moment of thought before Hinata asked, “So it’s really not making fun of me.

With the barest hint of a smile, Kenma rolled his eyes. “No, it’s not making fun of you.”

Hinata stood up laughing, “Thanks Kenma!”

“No problem. And thanks again for the new deck.”

Bonfires were always one of Hinata’s favorite parts about parties, he loved the feeling they gave off. He flitted about between people, freely joining and leaving conversations. A few times, a hand would grab Hinata to keep him safely away from the flames. Kageyama was also by the bonfire, and Hinata finally stopped by him. “Hey!”

“Hi,” Kageyama greeted, handing him his cup of hot chocolate. Hinata accepted eagerly. “How’s your first Winter Solstice?”

“This isn’t my first Winter Solstice,” Hinata answered over the top of the cup.

Kageyama nudged him lightly. “First Solstice as a human.”

Hinata licked the hot chocolate off his lip and smiled, “It’s a lot of fun! I like being with everyone. Kenma gave me a tarot reading.”

“Yeah? Was it good?”

“Very good.”

They stood in companionable silence, watching the flames as their arms brushed against the other’s.

“Kageyama?” Hinata asked.

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to get Handfasted with me?” Hinata didn’t look at Kageyama, he just continued to watch the flames and sipping hot chocolate.

But Kageyama didn’t need long to think about his answer. He wrapped his arm around Hinata and pulled him closer.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to talk, find me at [circuscrow](https://circuscrow.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. I'd love to hear from you. Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
